Be Happy
by aicchan
Summary: Just a Drabble from me. Naruto curhat pada Gaara mengenai hal yang mengusiknya akhir-akhir ini. No Yaoi. RR plis


**-BE HAPPY-**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chara : Gaara - Naruto

Rate : K+

Genre : Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"AAAARGH!!! MENYEBALKAN!!" Naruto menutup laptopnya dengan kasar.

Gaara—yang sedang asik membaca novel sampai terkejut dibuatnya, "kau ini kenapa? Marah-marah sendiri."

"Lama-lama aku jadi malas."

Gaara menutup novel yang dia baca dan memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu, "kenapa? Stress dengan tugas kuliah? Kau kan cuma harus buat paper tentang sebuah novel. Kenapa sampai stress begitu? Bukannya ini jenis tugas yang kau suka?"

Naruto beralih dari meja belajarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang ada di sisi kanan kamar, "bukan tugas kampus yang bikin aku sebal. Itu sih tinggal mengetik beberapa halaman penutup saja. Yang bikin aku sebal tuh malah kasus-kasus aneh di website penulis yang aku suka. Website tempat aku biasa memposting tulisanku. Entah cerpen, puisi atau bahkan cerita bersambung."

"Website? Kau suka ikut posting tulisan di website?" Gaara sama sekali tak menyangka dengan hobi sobatnya yang ini.

"Ya—lumayanlah untuk menuangkan ide-ide supaya otakku bisa sedikit lengang," kata Naruto, "tapi kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian yang menyebalkan di website kesayanganku itu."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara mulai tertarik dengan curhatan Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar yang dia tempati dengan Gaara sejak tahun pertama mereka kuliah, "kau tahu 'junk'?"

"Sampah?" jawab Gaara tanpa tahu arah pembicaraan Naruto. Apa hubungan 'sampah' dengan memposting karya tulis di sebuah website?

"Ya... sampah. Nah—di website itu banyak sekali yang memposting karya mereka yang sama sekali tidak layak diperlihatkan pada media," Naruto duduk dan memeluk gulingnya, "kata-kata kasar, hinaan, cacian, sampai bahasa tidak jelas yang mencampur huruf hiragana, katakana dan kanji dengan huruf alfabet. Siapa yang tidak bingung membacanya? Karya yang seperti itu kami –penghuni website- sebut dengan 'junk'."

Gaara baru mengerti. Dia memandang Naruto, sekarang benar-benar penuh dengan rasa penasaran, "ada yang berani post seperti itu di website umum?"

Naruto mengangguk, "sini—aku kasih tahu contohnya," pemuda berambut pirang itu melempar gulingnya dan kembali ke meja belajarnya. Dia membuka lagi laptopnya dan langsung menunjukkan apa yang dia maksud pada Gaara.

"Ini website apa?" tanya Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ini website tempat penulis-penulis berkumpul dan memposting karya mereka, jadi orang-orang yang baca bisa kasih review, pendapat tentang karya itu. Banyak lho yang hasil tulisannya bagus. Bahkan ada juga author dari luar negri yang bisa mempublish buku karyanya sendiri."

"Heee..." komentar Gaara singkat, "lalu mana 'junk' yang kau maksud itu?"

Naruto membuka sebuah link ke satu cerita yang akhir-akhir ini marak dibicarakan. Bukan karena bagusnya, tapi karena 'hancur'nya fic itu, "baca deh."

Tak butuh waktu tiga detik sampai Gaara selesai dengan 'karya' itu, "ini... apa ya?"

"Ya ini yang namanya 'junk'. Konohamaru yang masih SD juga lebih jago mengetik dibanding orang ini. Lalu ini juga," Naruto membuka link yang lain, "ini," yang lain lagi, "dan ini."

Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng saja melihat hasil karya yang sebenarnya belum pantas untuk dipublish dan menjadi konsumsi umum. Diibaratkan seperti makanan setengah matang.

"Ini nih yang bikin aku senewen. Mana karya seperti ini justru dapat perhatian dari anggota website. Padahal menurut aku pribadi, buat apa sih repot-repot sumpah serapah di karya seperti ini. Lebih baik dicuekin dan buat karya yang bagus supaya junk seperti ini terkubur dalam-dalam. Paling tidak 'report abuse' sajalah, supaya karya seperti ini dihapus oleh yang punya website."

Mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto yang sedang kesal, Gaara diam saja. kalau dia bicara, Naruto pasti lebih kesal lagi.

"Lagian, si penulis karya tidak jelas ini juga pasti malah tertawa-tawa membaca cacian-cacian di review page dia."

Gaara bersandar di kursi kayunya dan memandang tulisan di layar laptop Naruto, "ya—anggap saja penulis yang seperti itu adalah penulis-penulis kesepian yang cerita aslinya tidak laku dan tidak banyak diminati. Jadinya bikin sensasi dengan menulis hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini," katanya, "aku setuju kalau sebaiknya karya macam ini dibiarkan saja. Tidak usah buang waktu untuk menyumpahi orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal. Aku juga setuju denganmu. Dari pada buang waktu dan tenaga percuma, lebih baik hasilkan karya yang layak baca."

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Gaara... kau memang yang paling mengerti aku."

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

Naruto nyengir.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus dengan tugas kuliahmu. Itu lebih penting. Kalau sudah selesai, lanjutkan hobimu dan buatlah karya yang bisa menarik perhatian orang dengan cara yang benar."

"Ooookkaaayyy!!" ujar Naruto semangat, "selesai paper ini, aku akan buat cerita yang menggetarkan hati nurani."

Gaara berdiri, "ya—aku tunggu saja. Asal kau tidak stress sungguhan menghadapi ujian minggu depan."

Seketika wajah Naruto pucat karena dia baru ingat kalau minggu depan adalah 'neraka' yang tak kenal ampun, "Gaara.... aku pinjam catatanmu...."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sekedar drabble aneh bin gaje yang dibuat hanya dalam waktu 20 menit. Ini merupakan isi hatiku dalam menghadapi cobaan *bletagh* di fandom ini. Menunggu semua feedback. Ada yang mau marah silahkan. Ada yang suka, syukurlah. Ada yang idem, berarti kita sehati^^ Ada yang no comment juga ga apa-apa.

So guys... Jangan habiskan tenaga buat marah-marah, habiskan tenaga untuk berkarya. Itu cara yang tepat untuk 'membalas dendam'.

With love,

aicchan


End file.
